


Bad Romance

by blue_jack



Series: Bad Romance [1]
Category: Mirror!verse, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mirror Universe, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/blue_jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had such fuckable lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻译】Bad Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220635) by [blue_jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/blue_jack), [炏燚 (kait)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kait/pseuds/%E7%82%8F%E7%87%9A)



> Title from the song of the same name by Lady Gaga.
> 
> ETA: This has now been translated into Chinese by the awesome kait! http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-181308-1-1.html  
> Now on AO3 as well [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7220635) *dances*

“Doctor?”

Leonard turned to see the young man standing hesitantly in the shadows by the Sickbay door. He didn’t recognize him, which meant he was new to the Enterprise. Great. Another person who would have to be broken in to all the unwritten rules and hierarchies on the ship. Literally. He wondered how many times he'd be seeing him within in the first week.

“Don’t just stand there,” he snapped. “Come in where I can see you.”

He watched as he flinched slightly before walking into the light, and Leonard nearly snarled in anger. A cadet? A fucking _cadet_? And he was roaming the halls by himself? He’d be damn well slaughtered, especially with those looks—that handsome, boy-next-door face with his big blue eyes and cocksucking lips. The only thing that detracted the picture was the dark bruise on his cheek.

“What the hell are you doing on the ship, Cadet?”

For the first time, Leonard saw a flash of spirit. “I have every right to be on board! I’ve already gotten my orders, and right after graduation, I’ll be stationed here permanently.” And then he wilted. “I was getting a tour, but the Security Officer I was with got Comm’ed.”

More like he and his cronies had decided to let the cadet flounder and see if he made it out alive. Damn it, he didn’t have time for this sort of thing!

“And how did you come by that shiner?” he asked dryly, picking up a tricorder and scanning his cheek to make sure nothing was fractured.

“I fell,” he said woodenly, eyes darting away.

Leonard rolled his eyes. “Damn it, kid, at least do a better job of lying if you’re going to go to the trouble in the first place.” He hadn’t really expected an honest answer. The first few weeks of Starfleet taught cadets several important things.

One, the strong preyed on the weak.

Two, do not tell people in authority the truth about who beat you up, because first, the higher-ups didn’t care and wouldn’t do anything to stop it, and second, if the people who kicked your ass found out about it, they’d come after you, and the next beating would be much, much worse.

Three, it wasn’t about getting mad; it was about escalating the torture to such an extent that the fuckers never came after you again.

Leonard decided it would be best to do a full body scan and came up with bruised ribs, skinned knuckles, and surprisingly no rectal damage. He checked his throat. None there either. Good for him. He’d fought back.

“Alright, take off the shirt and hop onto the bed.”

“That’s not necess—”

“ _I_ tell _you_ what’s necessary or not, kid,” Leonard growled, and the cadet’s eyes widened before he obeyed. High-level medical personnel stood apart from most of the dominance games, excluding inter-departmental ones, of course. The Empire spent a lot of time and money training doctors, and they didn’t take kindly to someone ruining all of that, especially not a surgeon like Leonard.

Rank had its privileges, however, and there was an intricate set of rules governing what level officer could harass the nurses, or how far up the chain of command a person had to be before he could touch the lower-level doctors. It could all come back and bite someone on the ass if he tried to circumvent those rules, especially if he ever needed treatment. And everyone needed treatment eventually. The number of “unknown cause of death” cases was always higher than statistical probability dictated.

As CMO of the Enterprise, Leonard was virtually untouchable, and he took full advantage of that fact. He ruled the Sickbay with an iron hand, and he didn’t take lip from anyone when they were in his domain, especially not a wet-behind-the-ears cadet.

“You’re lucky to get assigned to the Enterprise, especially right out of the Academy,” he said, attending to the ribs first. It meant the kid was bright, damn bright. If he made it through the first month on board, he’d be a fine asset to the crew.

“Luck had nothing to do with it,” he replied, his eyes filled with arrogance before they faltered and looked away.

Ah. He’d probably always been the biggest fish in the pond and thought that would carry over when he got on the Enterprise. Time to grow up, kid. The Enterprise was cutthroat. No one made it to the flagship of the Empire without being top of his field. And since the ship saw the highest percentage of combat missions in the fleet, the crew members were sharpened to deadly perfection.

Leonard smiled, wondering if perhaps he’d gotten his ass kicked by a female. Wandering hands were not appreciated, and he looked like the type too used to relying on his good lucks. It would explain the lack of internal damage at least.

“Sure, kid,” was all he said though.

“The name’s Jim. Not kid.”

Leonard shook his head. He’d learn the hard way, but he’d learn. First names were earned here, and the kid hadn’t done anything except manage to walk away from a thrashing. It was odd to see the streak of defiance in him. Maybe he was actually as good with his fists as he pretended to be. Not that it would help. He was too young and too good looking, and he’d be the focus of every predator on the ship, otherwise known as ninety-eight percent of the crew. Good fighter or not, he wouldn’t be good enough, especially when they ganged up on him.

“Right. Look, after I patch you up, I’ll walk you to the Transporter Room. You’ve seen everything you need to see, and it’s not safe for you to be alone.”

And there was that glare again. Oh, for—someone save him from idiots. The kid’s pride was going to be the death of him.

“I can take care of myself—”

“I can see that.”

“This was—I was just—I won, didn’t I?”

“So you’re saying I should see the other guy? Sure, kid.” Leonard moved the regenerator over the injured cheek and was slightly annoyed to find himself looking at pouting lips. He was…very attractive actually. And Leonard got a kick out of his cocky attitude, which was surprising since he would’ve thought he had his fill by now, what with all the jackasses he saw on a daily basis. Maybe it was just that the kid seemed to still have some spark of life. It would be a shame for him to lose that, to come into Sickbay all mangled up and walk out physically healed but still broken.

Leonard had only ever taken a few favorites over the course of his career. He knew how to survive within the parameters of the Empire, but he’d never had the bloodthirsty ambition and disdain for life that marked the truly successful. No one would call him soft, and he’d done what he’d had to do to guarantee his life and that of his daughter, but the thought of abandoning the kid to his own devices made him vaguely sick.

Of course, he might not agree with how Leonard could take care of him, but that was alright. He’d thank him in the long run.

And besides, Leonard had been thinking of those damn lips since he’d walked in.

“You know…Jimmy…we haven’t discussed payment yet.” He set down the regenerator and put his hand on the naked chest in front of him. Tanned and toned, nearly hairless, nipples hard from the cool of the room. No, this wouldn’t be a hardship at all.

“I didn’t realize payment would be required,” he said, tensing, but he didn’t push Leonard’s hand away. Leonard appreciated the thrum of nervous energy, the way his muscles got even more defined as he fought to stay in place. “Do you charge every time someone comes in?” he asked, forced levity in his voice.

“Nothing’s for free, Jimmy. But I only charge when there’s something worth getting,” he said, staring into blank blue eyes. Except—oh, there it was, so carefully hidden but undeniable, burning so brightly that Leonard thought it would keep him warm forever.

“Regulations specifically state—”

“Don’t try to teach granny how to suck eggs,” Leonard said, his hand starting to roam, enjoying the flinch. “I can quote regulations with the best of them, but I’m off-duty right now, and you’re not even a member of the crew. Also, as CMO, I can refuse to treat you just because I feel like it, even if you _were_ crew. You really don’t want to get on my bad side, kid.”

“CMO? I see,” he said, swallowing. “How lucky for me that you were still around Sickbay. What can I do for you, Doctor?” The voice was bland, perfectly respectful, but Leonard wasn’t fooled. Lucky for Jim, he liked a bit of sass.

“I want you on your knees.” And if his voice was a little huskier than normal, that was to be expected. He had such fuckable lips…

Jim wasn’t stupid enough to ask if he meant there or if they could go somewhere else. Half the thrill was the idea someone else would show up, even though the likelihood of that happening was small. Most everyone was on shore leave and not due back for days yet. Leonard had been just about to go himself when the kid had shown up. Still, if anyone did stop by, it’d just make spreading the word about his claim that much easier.

Jim didn’t do anything until Leonard’s hand drifted to his belt, and then he slid off the biobed, dropping to the ground, hands expertly undoing Leonard’s clothes. Definitely not his first time in this position.

And then, nothing else really mattered except heat and suction and wet, slick, perfect…

Leonard leaned back and stared at red lips—swollen and stretched wide around him, glistening from saliva and precome—and blue eyes—burning with resentment no matter how empty Jim tried to make them appear. He smiled lazily and grabbed Jim’s head, holding it in place as he began to thrust, slow and steady and not likely to make him come too fast.

No, he didn’t take favorites very often, but it wouldn’t be a bad thing to have him around for a while. Five years was a long time to go without. Not that Leonard would have, but it was always nicer when he could count on the sex instead of letting things build up and having to make do with a one night stand. Give the kid a few years, and he wouldn’t even need Leonard’s protection anymore. And maybe Leonard would be bored enough by that point to let him go.

His thrusts picked up speed finally, Jim’s eyes dizzying with anger, his lips impossible to resist. Leonard made sure he was all the way down Jim’s throat when he finally came, Jim choking slightly and struggling to pull back, which made it all the better.

It wasn’t until he’d reluctantly moved away that he noticed he hadn’t been the only one to enjoy the experience.

“Why, Jimmy, do you need me to take care of that problem as well?”

He smirked at the expression on Jim’s face as he neatly buttoned himself up.

“You know, Jimmy,” he said as the kid stood up and jerkily began to pull his shirt back on, the blood on his knuckles dark against his skin, “there are several advantages to being my friend.”

“Is that what it’s called now?” he said, and the tone of his voice made Leonard think about telling him to take his clothes back off.

“It could be. I want you to report to Sickbay as soon as you can when you get back on the Enterprise. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Doctor. Is there anything else?” His lips should always look like that, red and full with that hint of sneer.

“No, that’s enough.” Leonard kept his word and walked the kid to the Transporter Room. He realized as he watched Jim fade that he was rather looking forward to Graduation.

\----------

Leonard checked the chronometer again. Fuck. The new Captain would be by any minute. Everyone had known that after Pike had gotten injured that the Enterprise would be changing hands, and it was why they’d come back to Earth in the first place. But they’d kept the name of the new Captain under wraps until that morning.

James Tiberius Kirk. At twenty five, he’d be the youngest Captain ever in the history of the Empire, and no one even knew what he looked like. All his records had been sealed, although it was rumored he’d been the one to save the Empress’s life during the assassination attempt at the Academy a few months back. If it were true, it’d go a long way to explaining how he’d gotten the Enterprise.

Leonard hated change. It had never turned out well for him, and he’d actually gotten along with Pike. Who knew how things would turn out with Kirk?

At least he could look forward to seeing Jim again. It had been less than a week since he’d had him, but he’d caught himself thinking of the young man more frequently than was probably healthy.

“Captain on deck!”

Leonard took his place and snapped to attention. He could see the blue of Commander Spock’s uniform, but he kept his eyes staring straight ahead. First impressions were everything, and he didn’t want to be accused of being disrespectful.

“This is the Chief Medical Officer of the Enterprise, Captain. Dr. Leonard McCoy.”

“Oh, the doctor and I have met before, Commander.”

Leonard’s head snapped around at the familiar voice.

“Jim?” he asked hoarsely, unable to quite believe what he was seeing. Gone was the slightly uncertain cadet who had hesitatingly entered the Sickbay almost a week ago. The swaggering and confident man in his place radiated danger and amusement.

“Indeed?” Spock’s eyebrow came up.

“Yes, during my trip down here last week, I had the chance to stop by Sickbay.” The smile he sent Leonard showed too many teeth, and the amusement became even sharper. “I found my time on the Enterprise to be very informative. For instance, I wasn’t impressed with Security. Seven on one, and I only needed to take advantage of McCoy’s generosity for a few minutes.”

“After they have recovered from the Agony Booth, I will be certain to address your concerns, Captain.”

“I’ll leave them to you then, Commander. As for you, Dr. McCoy, I’ve always believed in getting to know people without too many preconceptions standing in the way. Makes things better, don’t you agree, Doctor?”

“Y-yes,” he replied tightly, half expecting the Captain to pull out his Agonizer right then and there.

“Captain?” Spock asked, eyeing Leonard with interest. He obviously knew there was more going on between them than what was on the surface.

“No need to worry, Commander. The doctor and I are going to be the best of friends.” Jim—no, Captain Kirk—clapped him on the shoulder, his fingers digging in. “Isn’t that right, Doctor?”

“Yes,” he said quietly, closing his eyes.


End file.
